Halloween
by JustDanny
Summary: Porque todo empieza y termina en la noche de las brujas y las calabazas, los besos y los trolls gigantes. Porque Harry tiene los ojos verdes de Lily, y el pelo oscuro de James, y no conocerá nunca a quienes dieron su vida por él, ese lejano 31 de octubre.


_**Disclaimer:**_ nada de esto es mío. Lástima. A mí también me gusta la idea de ser rica.

_**Nota: **_¿Sólo yo me he fijado en lo importante que es la fecha de Halloween en la saga? A lo mejor son sólo mis ganas de darle vueltas a las cosas, pero resulta curioso, cuanto menos, ¿no? Bueno, la cosa es que me gusta el 31 de octubre, aunque no viva en Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween**

Harry Potter tiene los ojos verdes, brillantes. Como Lily. El pelo oscuro parece incapaz de permanecer en su sitio más de un par de segundos, exactamente igual que el de James.

Acaba de cumplir los once años, y es un héroe. Y un mago. Y un niño, aunque nadie quiera darse cuenta. Y la idea de la magia –la palabra _Hogwarts_- resulta más atractiva, quizás, porque promete cosas. Cariño, amistad, familia. Lo que nunca ha tenido, lo que no espera tener.

Veintiún años atrás, otro niño gafotas y escuchimizado se subió en el mismo tren. Aunque él no lo sabe, claro; al menos no con seguridad, aunque lo imagina. Se llamaba James, Jimmy, Jimbo Potter. Era el ojito derecho de su madre, una sonrisita inocente bajo el pelo revuelto y un gamberro en potencia. Entró avasallando en el castillo, ante la mirada desaprobadora de una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda, que descubría la magia por primera vez, aunque no por última.

Su casa fue Griffindor, porque llevaba al león en la sangre, aunque no lo supiera, entonces. Como Harry, su hijo, el niño al que nunca vio crecer.

Y compartió habitación con un lobo domesticado, de ojos dorados y aspecto enfermizo, y con un perro insultantemente guapo, un hijo de serpientes; una rata casi invisible completaba el cuadro, aunque nadie se fijó demasiado. Se convirtieron en Merodeadores, en los mejores amigos; animales que se bañaban en la Luna llena y convertían el dolor en un juego.

Y entonces llegó ella, Lily Evans, pelirroja protestona y orgullosa, que se casó con James vestida de blanco y se acostó con Remus la noche antes, como despedida, y le hizo huir.

Por supuesto, Harry no lo sabrá nunca, esto. Ni siquiera cuando conozca al Profesor Lupin –porque siempre será eso para él; Profesor, en mayúsculas, al contrario que Severus Snape-, mirada cansada y corazón roto, y el alma desgarrada por la culpa y la luna.

Porque después de ella llegó la oscuridad, y él no estuvo allí, con ellos, sus amigos, y no pudo salvarlos. A James, a Lily –su Lily, aunque nunca lo dijera-; ni siquiera a ese Sirius que desconfió de él y escapará de Azkabán, y que quizás le quiere demasiado, ni al pequeño Peter, eternamente a la sombra.

Tampoco pudo salvarse a sí mismo, de la soledad y la nostalgia, de la vida.

Harry Potter tiene las gafas rotas, el uniforme nuevo y a medida. No sabe nada de magia; sólo que es algo con lo que siempre ha soñado, sin saberlo siquiera. Tampoco imagina que Hogwarts será su hogar, de aquí hasta siempre.

Todo empezó en una noche de Halloween, dieciséis años atrás, con un beso indeseado y una pelirroja furiosa, y un gesto que debería ser un golpe pero acaba en caricia, en urgencia, en deseo. Lily supo que amaba a James Potter en cuanto sintió su aliento tibio, serio, por una vez. Se estremeció y se diluyó en el tiempo, en la magia; no lo había descubierto todo, comprobó con asombro. Sirius se sintió satisfecho con todo esto, como si hubiese sido obra suya; desde el rincón, Remus la miró dolido, destrozado, porque no podía traicionar a un amigo, aunque fuera por ella. Nadie vio la reacción de Peter, porque nadie se fijaba.

Y ese beso acabó en boda, con traición silenciosa de por medio y unas palabras jadeadas, escapadas de la boca del lobo hombre sudoroso y caliente y traidor en la cama de ella, noches antes y después. _Te amo._ Lily no pudo soportarlo, y lloró.

Y ahora está muerta, su cuerpo frío rodeado de tierra, allí donde nadie puede llegar, donde no hay dolor ni lágrimas ni miedo. Todo terminó una noche de Halloween, también. Tenían una calabaza en la ventana, y el pequeño Harry trataba de alcanzarla, desde el suelo. Un año y medio; en realidad, un poco menos. Un año y medio y fue marcado, condenado de por vida a ser un héroe, entre los exangües cuerpos de sus padres y los jirones difusos de magia negra.

Harry Potter no recuerda nada de esto, aunque lo vea en sueños, a veces. Tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo que le pica, le escuece, y que esconde porque sí, porque no puede, no quiere evitarlo. Y choca con un grupo pelirrojo –una familia- y siente una envidia disimulada, oculta incluso para él. Molly Weasley es la primera mujer amable en mucho tiempo; una madre cariñosa, ahora que la suya no está.

Entra en el compartimento acompañado de un chico algo más alto, pelirrojo, de nariz larga y ojos grises. Con el tiempo, Ron y él serán mejores amigos. Junto con Hermione, claro.

Pero eso no será hasta el próximo Halloween.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas finales: **¿¿reviews?? Que una tiene ego, y necesita alimentarlo, gracias

**Danny**


End file.
